callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Endgame/Transcript
Cutscene A satellite tracks a broadcast, analyzing the voice, which is Price. Price broadcasts to the world and any surviving Task Force 141 members who may be in hiding. His profile is shown along with his criminal charges by Shepherd's betrayal. Price: This is for the record. History is written by the victor. History is filled with liars. If he lives and we die, his truth becomes written - and ours is lost. Shepherd will be a hero. 'Cause all you need to change the world is one good lie and a river of blood. He's about to complete the greatest trick a liar ever played on history. His truth will be the truth. But only if he lives, and we die. Site Hotel Bravo Captains John Price and "Soap" MacTavish are chasing General Shepherd through the tunnels of Site Hotel Bravo. Price: They're just around the corner, come on! Soap, get on the boat! They get on a Zodiac and begin to chase Shepherd along the river. They encounter OpFor soldiers at the banks of the river. Soap pulls out his Mini-Uzi and shoots at them while Price suppresses them with his M4A1. Bodies drop and barrels explode while they dodge enemy fire and RPGs as they race down the river. Shepherd is seen driving his boat into a cave. Price: Through that cave! They chase Shepherd into the cave. When they come out, Shadow Company soldiers are seen riding additional boats. Little Bird helicopters are flying overhead. (Price: 'Targets at 12 o'clock!) ''Note: This line is difficult to hear. '''Price: Stay clear of open areas! Soap, dodge that helicopter! We got a chopper on our six! Take evasive maneuvers! Left! Left! Right, go right! Note: Depends on Price command which Soap must evade where to Soap drives the boat left and right and between rock walls to prevent the choppers from firing on them. They encounter OpFor soldiers who fire RPGs from the bridges. Price: RPG's, on the bridge! Soap maneuvers the boat to dodge RPG fire. Price: Get past that Little Bird before its guns spin up! Those miniguns aren't going to stop, shake 'em! Soap drives the boat to avoid the Little Birds flying about them. Price: We can't let Shepherd escape! A Little Bird fires on them. Price: Right, go right! Left! Left! Steer clear of that chopper! Go! Go! We gotta lose 'em! Shake 'em off! They head down a series of rapids. Price: Rapids up ahead! It's going to get rough, hang on! While they go down the rapids Shadow Company soldiers on more boats appear around them. Soap shoots at them. Once the rapids settle the chase continues. Soap takes out any remaining Shadow Company soldiers and any Opfor soldiers at the river banks. A Pave Low is seen flying above the river. Shepherd: Avatar One, gimme a sitrep, over! UAV Operator: I have Warhorse 5-1 standing by. Pave Low's downriver, sir. Shepherd: Copy that! Warhorse 5-1, be advised, we're coming in hot! Pave Low Pilot: Roger - dropping the hatch - keep it above 30 knots and watch the vertical clearance. Shepherd's boat drives into the Pave Low's hangar. The Pave Low takes off. Pave Low Pilot: Crew, Gold Eagle's onboard. We're outta here. Price: Soap! Hold it steady! The Pave Low flies away but it is blocked by a sandstorm. It hovers above the waterfall in an attempt to turn around. Pave Low Pilot: Uh, crew, we got a sandstorm at 12 o'clock. We're taking the long way around. Hang on. Price: Steady! Steady! As Soap holds the boat still near the waterfall, Price fires his M4A1 three times. The third shot damages the Pave Low's rotors and the chopper goes down. Price: Back up back up! The boat falls over the waterfall and into the river. . . . Soap wakes up on the bank of the river, coughing up water from his lungs. (Sounds of the Pave Low falling and crashing can be barely heard) He stands up, wounded, knife in his hand, and begins to walk staggeringly towards the crashed Pave Low. He sees a wounded Shadow Company soldier crawling and bleeding. He slashes and kills him. Right next to the wreck he sees another one lying on his back and holstering out a G18. The soldier pulls the trigger but the weapon clicks empty. Soap slashes and kills him. Clatter is heard from behind the wreck. It is Shepherd. Shepherd frantically runs from the wreck into a sandstorm and rests on a car. Soap slowly chases him and sees him resting on the car. If the player decides to wait... Shepherd: You know what they say about revenge...you better be ready to dig two graves... Go ahead and end it. It won't change anything. Hmph. I knew you couldn't do it... You're a good warrior... but you could never take that extra step... to do what was absolutely necessary. Soap raises his arm to kill Shepherd, but Shepherd blocks the knife and knocks down Soap to the ground. He takes out his own knife and stabs Soap in the chest. Soap temporarily blacks out. Shepherd: Five years ago, I lost 30,000 men in the blink of an eye. And the world just fuckin' watched. As Soap wakes up, Shepherd takes out his empty magnum and loads two bullets in it (the second is most likely for Price if to him he survives). Shepherd: Tomorrow there will be no shortage of volunteers, no shortage of patriots. He points the gun at Soap and locks the hammer. Shepherd: I know you understand. Shepherd pulls the trigger, but just as the bullet moves into the chamber Price runs in and knocks away Shepherd, causing the bullet to miss, saving Soap. Price kicks away the gun and he begins to fight hand-to-hand with Shepherd. Soap slowly crawls towards the gun. Price is knocked down. Before Soap could reach the gun, Shepherd kicks it away and kicks Soap in the face. Soap's vision fades in and out as he sees Price and Shepherd continue to fight. It would seem that Price is good, but Shepherd is better. Shepherd kicks down Price and begins to punch him repeatedly in the face. Soap, seeing the knife STILL in his chest, (the player is told to press the "use" button) grips it firmly and begins to pull it out ("press use button repeatedly"). The knife slowly comes out of his chest as he angrily groans in pain. He pulls harder, straining his last bit of strength with both hands until it finally comes out. He twists the knife in his hand, looks at Shepherd (he sometimes mutters "Shepherd!"), and throws it as Shepherd looks up. The knife lands in Shepherd's left eye, killing him. Soap looks at Price, lying there motionless. Soap almost blacks out but regains his vision when Price wakes up and coughs from the beating. He moves Shepherd's body away as he gets up, he sees Soap. Price: Soap! Soap! As Price looks at Soap's wound Nikolai arrives in his Little Bird. Price: It'll hold for now. Come on, get up! Price helps Soap up and carries him. Price: I thought I told you this was a one-way trip! Nikolai: Looks like it still is...they'll be looking for us you know... Soap almost stumbles as Nikolai helps him up. Price: Nikolai, we gotta get Soap outta here... Nikolai: Da - I know a place. Level ends and credits roll. THE END (OF CALL OF DUTY: MODERN WARFARE 2) Category:Transcripts